


But Call Me Home And I Will Build A Throne

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Daisy’s eyes widened when she saw Jemma, love and affection filling them as Jemma approached her at the altar, Hunter taking his seat beside Fitz. “Wow… you look wow.”“It’s not too much, is it?” Jemma asked, her voice a nervous whisper. “I just…”“Jemma,” Daisy cut in. “It’s your wedding, you can wear what you like, and damn, I’m gonna need you to wear that suit again. And have your hair like that. Because… because damn.”// A Skimmons Wedding





	But Call Me Home And I Will Build A Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skimmons Wedding Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360327) by stjarna. 



> So over on tumblr, stjarna made [this](https://the-nerdy-stjarna.tumblr.com/post/171294768338/the-nerdy-stjarna-skimmons-wedding-aesthetic) amazing edit and I had to write a fic for it. I had to.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it!

“Wow,” Hunter whispered, looking at her as she stood in front of the mirror. “You look… you look great.”

“It’s not too much?” Jemma frowned before turning, her fingers touching at her hair, somewhat self-consciously.

Hunter shook his head. “What? No? It’s amazing. Bobs did an amazing job, didn’t she?”

Jemma nodded, knowing that Bobbi had done a specular job this morning, but all the thoughts racing through her head did nothing to help ease the nervous fluttering in her stomach. “I just… I don’t want to mess this up. I know how much this means to Daisy. I mean, it’s not every day you get married.”

“Simmons,” Hunter offered, trying to reassure her, knowing exactly what pre-wedding nerves were, in fact, he was well acquainted with them at this point in his life. “I know how you’re feeling, I’ve been there before, once or twice, but I also know you. And I know Daisy. I also know how much you two love each other, how you two are made for each. I promise you, no matter how today goes, whether or not ninjas invade your wedding, it’ll go well.”

She nodded, her lips curving up into a smile. “Thank you.”

A frown flashed across his face. “What are you…”

“For walking me down the aisle… You just… you’re like a brother to me Lance, you know that?  The brother that I never knew that I wanted. But a brother to me nevertheless, and I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me.”

“You don’t have to,” he replied, extending his arm to her. She took it, looping her own through it as it. “You never have to thank me for anything. Now… Dr. Dr. Simmons-Johnson. Let’s go get married.”

***

Daisy’s eyes widened when she saw Jemma, love and affection filling them as Jemma approached her at the altar, Hunter taking his seat beside Fitz. “Wow… you look wow.”

“It’s not too much, is it?” Jemma asked, her voice a nervous whisper. “I just…”

“Jemma,” Daisy cut in. “It’s your wedding, you can wear what you like, and damn, I’m gonna need you to wear that suit again. And have your hair like that. Because… because _damn_.”

Jemma left her cheeks flush, a blush burning across her face. “You look, you look…” Her eyes dropped down, taking Daisy in, then rose again, looking the woman she was to marry in the eyes. “You look amazing.” She knew the compliment was weak, but she was at a loss for words.

Daisy flashed her a wicked grin. “Yeah, well… I do dress to impress.”

Jemma never had a chance to reply to this, as May had taken her place, already beginning the wedding, and the whole room fell silent, everyone focused on the older woman’s words.

“Jemma,” Daisy began, speaking her own vows that she had written, her voice shaking with nerves. “You’re my best friend, you know that right? You’re my best friend, and you were… you were my first best friend, and sometimes I hate… I hate that it took so long for you to come into my life but other times, most of the time, I’m glad that you came into my life when you did because if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be standing here, together, getting married in front of everyone we love, in front of our friends and our family.” She paused a moment, dropping one of Jemma’s hands for the briefest of moments to wipe away a tear that had escaped. “I love you Jemma, and I always will, no matter what. I will always, _always_ love you, through thick and thin, through the good days in life, and through the not so good days. In sickness and in health. When I was younger, when I was a kid, I never imagined that I could have this, that one day I _would_ have this, a life, a family of my own. People who loved me but here I am.” A nervous laugh, and she smiled at Jemma, who was now crying herself. “I’m glad to call you my wife Jemma, I’m proud to call you my wife. I love you, today, tomorrow, and during all the days to come.”

Jemma stood there for a moment, taking in what Daisy had just told her, because she knew that her own vows could never compete with what had just been said. “I don’t… I don’t what I can say that can ever truly compare to what you’ve just said Daisy, what I can say that you haven’t already said but I can… I can try.” She took in a breath, hoping to calm and to reassure herself. “When I first meant you… you weren’t Daisy. You were Skye, and you just came bursting into life, I was shy and introverted, and never once imagined I would have a life like this, that I would fall in love and get married. But… you showed me things that I never knew about myself Daisy. You showed me that I shouldn’t limit myself to who I think I am, and what I think that I can do. You showed me what I can do, and so much more. You showed me love and friendship. And getting to spend the rest of my life with you, I can’t imagine anything better Daisy, I really can’t. I’ll always be here for you, a shoulder to cry on, someone who’ll listen. I’ll love you today, and tomorrow, and I…I’ll… I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to call you my wife Daisy. I’ll always love you.”

Once the vows had been finished, and May had nearly completed her part, Daisy looked at, her eyes eager, wanting nothing more than to kiss the woman she was now married too, and when May had finished, Daisy didn’t even need to be told that she could now kiss Jemma, her arms instantly looping around her neck while Jemma’s own snaked around the Inhuman’s waist, as they shared their first embrace as a married couple.

***

“We wanted to thank you,” Daisy said, Fitz and Coulson turning to face them, a beer in the young engineer’s hand half way to his mouth. “For today.”

Jemma nodded from her position behind Daisy. Her arms were looped around Daisy’s waist and her head was resting on her shoulder, holding her close and not wanting to let her go. “It was perfect. Thank you so much.”

Coulson shook his head, smiling at the two of them. “You don’t have to thank us. We’re happy to have done it, we would always have done it, no matter what.”

Fitz nodded, agreeing with Coulson. “We’re happy for you, the both of you.” He offered them a smile, his eyes twinkling. When Daisy had told him over a year ago that she wanted to propose to Jemma, and what was the best way to go about it was, he had dropped everything to help her, even helping her to make an engagement ring, an idea that Daisy had never even considered but had fallen in love with once Fitz had suggested it to her. “And congratulations.”

Daisy beamed at him, pulling him into a hug with her and Jemma, the three of them together. As it had been since the early days from their time on the Bus, and how it would be long into the future. He had been their best man at the wedding, the obvious, and only, choice to the two women. Coulson had been the one to walk Daisy down the aisle. He had objected at first, saying that he couldn’t, that it felt wrong, that he wasn’t her father after all. Daisy had told him that what he was saying, quite simply, was bullshit, and there was no one else in the whole world that she wanted walking her down the aisle. That he might have not been her biological father, but he was a father to her, the man that she looked up to, the man that she respected, and she was proud to have him walk her down it.

Coulson, now, was saying that he would catch up with them later, that he was going to check on how Hunter was getting on with the meal, congratulating them once more.

Once he was gone, the three of them pulled out of a hug, all smiles. “Really,” Jemma continued. “Thank you for everything, for today.”

He tried to shake his head, to act as if it were no big deal.

“Fitz,” Jemma tried to plead. “Please. We couldn’t have done it without you.” And it was true. He had helped so much with the planning, helping to make the rings, bands of silver that were simple, elegant but symbolised so much and were beyond perfect. And it wasn’t just him that had helped, it was everyone, the whole team. They had all chipped in, helping the couple work towards the wedding.

He nodded, his attention flicking towards a figure approaching them. Lincoln.

“Congratulations,” he told the couple, tilting his flume of champagne towards them. “The ceremony was lovely.” Then, turning to Daisy. “Can I steal you for a minute?”

Daisy looked to Jemma, who nodded. “I’ll catch up with you.” She leaned over, her lips coming to dance over Daisy’s, then she was alone with Fitz.

He, by this point, had set his bottle back down, and had stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Mum’s sorry,” he explained. “That she couldn’t come.”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s not her fault.”

“Yeah, yeah, anyway, she asked me to give you this.” He pulled his left hand out of his pocket, and handed her a small, blue velvet box. She accepted it with thanks and opened it, and inside, on a soft bed of blue, lay a simple silver necklace with a triquetra charm on it.

“Oh Fitz,” she whispered, looking up at him. “It’s beautiful.”

He shrugged. “She knew that you loved it, when we went to that shop the last time we were there, and she knew that you regretted not getting it, so she thought…”

“I love it Fitz, truly. Thank you.”

And it was in that moment, he knew that she wasn’t thanking him for his mother’s gift, for attending the wedding, and helping in the organisation but for everything.

So, when she extended her arms for a hug, he held her close.

***

The meal had gone well, and in-between that and the reception, Daisy and Jemma had had some time to kill, and had headed to their room to get changed, spending longer there than they had originally planned.

Daisy had changed into a simple dress, but Jemma had remained in her suit (her hair needed fixing up, but Bobbi had helped fix that issue), deciding that there was no point getting changed; Daisy thought that she looked good in it, and Jemma herself couldn’t help but think she did look good in it. So, it had stayed on.

The reception took place in the main room of the hotel, the first dance of the couple occurring under dim, lighting, everyone silent as they did so. Jemma couldn’t help but cry, something that caused Daisy to cry too, her lips pressing a kiss to the biochemist’s nose, gentle and reassuring, Jemma’s lips curving up at the gesture. “I love you,” Daisy whispered

It was half an hour after that that Hunter had presented the main attraction, everyone cheering as they cut the cake (chocolate, Daisy refused to have anything else) and accepted it with thanks as they passed it around, Jemma and Daisy curling up on a chair together as everyone mingled, grabbed mini bites from buffet, and danced on the dance floor. Jemma’s head was resting on Daisy’s shoulder. She was starting to feel tired, the day catching up on her. It had been perfect, wonderful, everything that she had wanted and more. Daisy was pressing soft delicate kisses to her forehead, whispering soft words, promises of love and hope, of a future together and Jemma just couldn’t help the smile on her face. Everything was perfect, and she couldn’t have imagined a better day.

Her gaze flickered around the room, taking in her friends and family; her parents who were talking to Coulson, laughing gently; to Piper and May, the former dragging the latter onto the dance floor; to Mack and Fitz, the two of them buying drinks from the bar.

“Hey,” Hunter’s voice cut through to her. “Care for a dance?” He extended his hand to her, his lips curved into a knowing smirk.

Jemma nodded, untangling herself from her wife and standing, taking his hand. He lead her to the dance floor, spinning her under his arm before dipping her. Laughter escaped her. “Lance, I need… I have to thank you. For making the dinner, and for tonight. For this morning, walking me down the aisle.”

“You don’t have to, I wanted to…”

“But you didn’t have to,” Jemma tried to explain but Hunter shook his head.

“I _wanted_ to Jemma. I meant what I said earlier. You said I was like a brother to you? Then you’re my sister, my baby sister, and I would always do anything for you.”

“Even protect my wedding from ninjas?”

He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her. “Did you have any ninjas at your wedding?”

She shook her head.

“You’re welcome.”

She shook her head again, this time laughing as he spun her, but stopped when she saw Bobbi tap him on the shoulder.

“Hey, I think someone wants to steal Jemma back from you.”

Hunter dropped her hands, returning to his own wife as Daisy stepped up to her, taking her hands in her own, pulling her close. “Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” Jemma replied, allowing her lips to meet Daisy’s, dragging the kiss out, tender, long, deep and intimate.

“Thank you, for today. For marrying me.”

“There’s no one else I would want to marry Daisy. I love you, and spending the rest of my life with you, growing old with you, that’s a future that I look forward to. Starting a family with you, Daisy…” Jemma sighed, trying not to cry once again. “Having that with you is all that I want.”

Daisy leaned in and kissed her, this time longer, the action saying more than words could say.

Neither of them knew what would happen in the future, what was to come tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that, but to them, that didn’t matter.

Because they were going to face it in the best way possible.

Together.


End file.
